1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and a system of providing file-related social network interaction under cloud storage service and a computer readable recording medium stored with the method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the establishment of networks, more and more users enjoy the convenience of transmitting data or providing various types of services by the networks. A cloud storage service can remotely provide a plurality of users in the same social network to share files with each other through the networks. Through a remote cloud storage server, the file-sharing user can synchronizes the share file to the mainframe of each file-receiving user, thereby allowing the file-receiving user to jointly access the share file.
However, the data can be shared with others through the cloud storage service but the preferential response to the data by the file-receiving/sharing users cannot be known.